vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zouken Matou
Summary Zouken Matou is the Master of True Assassin during the Fifth Holy Grail War of Heaven's Feel, and the grandfather of Sakura and Shinji Matou. He was originally known as Makiri Zolgen , the head of the Zolgen family of magi that had originated somewhere around Russia and were driven from their homeland. He later changed his name to Zouken Makiri. Zouken dreamed of creating a utopia, having pursued this since he was 200 years old. To do so, he wanted to surpass the limits of humanity and reach the infinity of the soul. He sought the Holy Grail, and was responsible for its creation alongside the Tohsaka and Einzbern, taking on the name Zouken Matou. Desperate to witness the completion of the Grail, he clung to his life, forgetting his original intentions and becoming completely obsessed with achieving immortality. By the time the Fourth Holy Grail War has rolled around, the Matou family is a dying lineage of magi, and in an attempt to prevent this, Zouken adopted Sakura Tohsaka and went about training her in the Matou family magecraft. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Zouken Matou / Makiri, Makiri Zolgen Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Around 500 years old Gender: Male Classification: Magus Powers and Abilities: Magecraft, Energy Absorption, Animal Manipulation, Limited Information Analysis, Possession, Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from the single core Crest Worm containing his soul), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) and Illusion Creation (True Caster's illusions were ineffective against him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be superior to weaker magi like Kariya and Kirei in terms of magical output, his worms can completely devour a human in a short span of time) Speed: Likely Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other magi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (His body is fragile due to being made up of worms) Stamina: Low. As his soul is rotting, he cannot spend all that long in a body before it collapses on him. Range: Tens of Meters. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: High. Zouken is a brilliant magus who has been the head of the Matou family for generations, and the one responsible for the Command Seals used in the Holy Grail Wars. He took over the Fifth Holy Grail War in Heaven's Feel once he had the chance, manipulating events so that everything would go in his favor. However, his arrogance eventually led to his downfall. Weaknesses: Zouken's body is weak, and his soul is rotting, giving him a smaller and smaller timeframe for getting a new body every time his old one rots away. He is quite arrogant, as well. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Magecraft: Zouken is a powerful and highly skilled magus, one of those that founded the Holy Grail War, and he was the one who created the system of Command Seals used. Through Familiar magecraft, his body has become composed of his worms, making him more monster than human. His worms can consume humans quickly, draining their energy for mana. He can reform his worms even after parts of his body have been destroyed, as long as his core worm containing his soul, which is the Crest Worm in Sakura's heart, still remains. If most of his worms have been destroyed, he can just have what remains rapidly feed on humans to replenish their numbers, or take control of their body and gradually turn it into a copy of his own. He uses this to prolong his life, but he cannot restore the rot his soul has undergone. Gallery Zolgen.png|Makiri Zolgen in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Information Analysis Users